Shikisoku Zekuu
|image=Shikisoku_zekuu1.jpg |kanji=色即是空 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Shikisokuzekuu |literal english=Form is Emptiness |english tv=Matter is Void |jutsu classification=Hiden, Kenjutsu, Chakra Absorption Technique, |jutsu type=Ice Release, Yin Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short |users=Hojo Senryo |debut shippuden=No |novel debut=Hojo, Sargon's Greatest General |jutsu media=Manga, Novel }} The is a defensive ninkenjutsu crafted by the , Hojo Senryo that incorporates the usage of chakra flow and force absorption in order to defend against powerful techniques. At a minimum, a mastery of his defensive stance of the due to the defensive application of the technique. This defensive stance is what allows Hojo to quickly respond to an opponent's attack, but makes it difficult to perform offensive maneuvers, hence why this technique is highly valuable. Overview After studying the mechanics behind the Uchiha Return, Hojo sought to make an adaptation that incorporated his highly prized kenjutsu proficiency. This is where Hojo’s skills as a blacksmith came into play. During his younger years, he would forge unique swords and even unique sheathes that accentuated his natural chakra flow allowing it to maintain a constant ebb and flow with his Hyōton and the accursed Pradāśa Seal. Each of these special swords contains two variations of the Pradāśa Seal in which the seal on the primary face of the sword allows the deconstruction of chakra and natural energy and the secondary seal on the reverse side sword allows the incorporation of Hojo’s Hyōton and the release of the absorbed energy. When Hojo is prepared to use this technique, he simply raises his sword or scabbard parallel to the ground to intercept the technique. When an incoming projectile makes its way towards Hojo’s sword, Hojo can absorb the incoming technique into his sword, regardless of its nature. Its constituents are broken down into a harmless form of neutral chakra and natural energy in which Hojo’s sword easily absorbs. When reviewed closely, the incoming attack never actually touches the sword itself and therefore, Hojo is unaffected by the incoming force behind the technique. Once absorbed by his sword, Hojo has the choice to release the newly absorbed chakra or natural energy through the seal located on the reverse side of the sword. To release the attack, Hojo must simply flip his sword with the reverse seal showing towards his opponent which would then unleash an unparalleled amount of energy which is also infused with his Hyōton. The returning attack is infused with the astral energy from Hojo’s Pradāśa Seal and as well as his frigid chakra. The subsequent blast is increased by a factor of three from the original technique that was absorbed initially. A profound aspect of this technique is that it converts any form of energy in to Hyōton which then produces a tremendous wave of subzero energy from the sword. Overall, the entire absorption process appears instantaneously to those whom are able to perceive such a thing. When combined with his Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals, by creating two mirrors, Hojo is able to rebound the attack continuously between the two mirrors which increase the speed and intensity of the unleashed attack. Finally, by creating a third mirror in the blind spot of the opponent, Hojo can unleash the attack at light speed catching them off guard and could subsequently end the battle there. Category:Kenjutsu Category:Ice Release Category:Hiden Category:Yin Release Category:Offensive Category:Defensive Category:Supplementary Category:SahaTo